


A Day in the Life of Will Graham’s Voicemail

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Oeuf, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Voicemail, awkward cannibal is awkward, it's 4 episodes in and Hannibal is already kind of losing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal would very much like to solidify dinner plans with Will, but voicemail keeps getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Will Graham’s Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this Tumblr post](http://hannibal-facts.tumblr.com/post/124169826306/i-believe-they-left-that-part-out-in-the-actual) and the original script from "Oeuf," which had Hannibal saying he made calls (plural!) trying to reach Will Graham that day.

“This is Will Graham. You already knew that or you wouldn't be calling me. I hate these things. Just...leave a message. I may or may not get back to you.”

_[beep]_

**3:03 pm:** Will, it's Hannibal Lecter. Your greeting message was quite amusing, and relatable. I, too, dislike the perfunctory nature of these modern conveniences........The reason I called is I'm on my way to pick up Abigail. I thought she would benefit from having dinner at home with us...with me. And with you, if you can make it. I'm aiming for six or so, but I'm flexible.... Dinner plans are flexible....Well, goodbye for now.

 

**3:59 pm:** Hello, Will. Your greeting amused me again. I wonder if you're as cantankerous as you let on? Perhaps that's a topic of discussion for the future.......I'm just finalizing a few dinner plans. I'll be making breakfast for us and wondered if you'd like anything special.

 

**4:05 pm:** To clarify that last message....I meant I'll be making breakfast for dinner, for Abigail and you and myself...not that I'd be making breakfast for us... _you_ and myself...at breakfast time...tomorrow...... Not that you would assume that's what I meant, but I wanted to clarify....talk to you later. Goodbye.

 

**4:53 pm:** Will, it’s me again. I hope you’ll be joining us for dinner. But it’s fine if you can’t make it, of course. Perhaps I should call Agent Crawford to see if he has you out in the field.... I made the orange juice myself, by the way. My secret is using one blood orange for every three tangerines. Hm... Well, secret is out, I suppose! But again, it’s fine if you can’t come. Just wanted to let you know.

 

**6:44 pm:** Will, Alana Bloom is here and I told her she could have your dinner, but if you want to come over right now I could ask her to leave. I would be polite about it, of course, but...well, bye for now.

 

**8:17 pm:** It’s me again. Listen, we ate all the dinner I made, but if you’re still hungry, I’d be more than happy to whip you up something. It’s no trouble. No trouble at all. Talk to you later. Goodbye.

 

**11:23 pm:** Good evening, Will. I was just about to make myself a little midnight snack. It’s just as easy to make enough for two if you were in the neighborhood and want to stop by. Truly, it’s no trouble. I made more juice. Alana took Abigail back, so I'm the only one here.... I only mention this in the event you weren't feeling social. Well.  Ciao, for now.

 

**11:26 pm:** That 'ciao' in my last message...I just wanted to...switch things up...after saying ‘goodbye’ so many times...I wasn't trying to be pretentious.... Aloha!

 

**11:28 pm:** It's been a long day. I apologize....Goodbye. Talk to you later? Yes....Talk to you later, Will. ... And I still find your greeting message highly amusing, even after all the times I've heard it.


End file.
